USS da Vinci personnel
A ''Saber''-class starship such as the [[USS da Vinci|USS da Vinci]] (NCC-81623) normally has a crew complement of approximately 42 officers. Crew Manifest Command *Commanding officer: **Captain Gold, David (-2380) **Captain Gomez, Sonya (2380-) *First officer: **Commander Salek (-2375) KIA **Commander Gomez, Sonya (2375-2380) **Commander Corsi, Domenica (2380-) *Second officer: **Lieutenant Commander Duffy, Kieran (-2376) KIA **Lieutenant Commander Tev, Mor glasch (2376-) SCE Crew *Team Leader: **Commander Salek (-2375) KIA **Commander/Captain Gomez, Sonya (2375-) *Deputy Team Leader: **Lieutenant Commander Duffy, Kieran (-2376) KIA **Lieutenant Commander Tev, Mor glasch (2376-) *Computer Specialist: ** Crewman 110 (Soloman) **Crewman 111 (-2376) KIA *Cultural Specialist: **Crewman Abramowitz, Carol *Language & Cryptography Specialist: **Crewman Okha, Chan (-2375) **Crewman Faulwell, Bart (2375-) *Structural Systems Specialist: **Crewman P8 Blue *Tactical Systems Specialist: **Crewman Stevens, Fabian (2374-2380) Bridge Crew *Flight controller: **(Alpha Shift) Lieutenant J.G. Wong, Songmin **(Beta Shift) Lieutenant J.G. Deo, Elleth (-2376) KIA **(Beta Shift) Ensign Rusconi, Robin (2376-) **(Gamma Shift) Ensign Rusconi, Robin (-2376) **(Gamma Shift) Ensign Barre, Martina *Operations officer: **(Alpha Shift) Lieutenant J.G. Ina Mar (-2376) **(Alpha Shift) Ensign Haznedl, Susan (2376-) **(Beta Shift) Lieutenant J.G. Bain, Kara (-2376) KIA **(Beta Shift) Ensign Saldok (2376-) **(Gamma Shift) Lieutenant J.G. Kowal, Keith (-2376) KIA **(Gamma Shift) Ensign Lambdin, Alexandre (2376-) *Tactical officer **(Alpha Shift) Lieutenant McAllan, David (-2376) KIA **(Alpha Shift) Lieutenant J.G. Shabalala, Anthony (2376-) **(Beta Shift) Ensign Shabalala, Anthony (-2376) **(Beta Shift) Ensign Piotrowski, Joanne (2376-) **(Gamma Shift) Ensign Piotrowski, Joanne (-2376) **(Gamma Shift) Ensign Winn Mara (2376-) Engineering *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Barnak, Jil (-2376) KIA **Lieutenant J.G. Conlon, Nancy (2376-2380) **Bennett (2380-) * Engineer: **Lieutenant J.G. Keegan, Peter (-2376) KIA **Lieutenant J.G. O'Leary, Brian (-2376) KIA **Lieutenant J.G. Weiland, Norma (-2376) KIA **Ensign Conlon, Nancy (-2376) **Ensign Hammett, Maxwell (2376-) **Ensign Lankford, Raimond (2376-) **Ensign Nemeckova, Martina (2376-) **Ensign tai'Mio, Talia (2376) KIA **Crewman Bennett, Cade (2376-) **Crewman Chhung, Alex (-2376) KIA **Crewman Deverick, Theodore (2376) KIA **Crewman Irastorza, Lise (2376-) **Crewman Orthak (-2376) KIA **Crewman Phelps, Brenda (2376-) **Crewman Rizz (2376-) **Crewman Skernak, Jovun (-2376) KIA **Crewman T'Nel (2376-) **Crewman Turpin, Christopher (2376-) *Transporter Chief: **Chief Petty Officer Feliciano, Diego (-2376) KIA **Chief Petty Officer Poynter, Laura (2376-) *Cargo Officer: ** Chief Petty Officer Kazzarus, Sa'il (-2376) KIA *Shuttle Control Officer: **Ensign Lankford, Denise (-2376) KIA **Ensign McAvennie, Michael (2376-) Security *Chief of Security: **Lieutenant commander Corsi, Domenica (-2380) *Assistant Chief of Security: **Chief Petty Officer Hawkins, Vance * Security Guard: **Crewman Angelopoulos, Andrew (2376-) **Crewman Caitano, Kenneth (2376) KIA **Crewman Drew, Stephen (-2376) KIA **Crewman Eddy, Claire (-2376) KIA **Crewman Foley, Manfred (-2376) KIA **Crewman Friesner, Esther (-2376) KIA **Crewman Frnats (-2376) KIA **Crewman Hawkins, Vance (-2376) **Crewman Kim, Tomozuka (2376-) **Crewman Konya, Rennan (276-237?) **Crewman Krotine, Ellec (2376-) **Crewman Lauoc Soan (2376-) **Crewman Lipinski, Andrea (-2376) KIA **Crewman Loten Yovre (-2376) KIA **Crewman Robins, Madeline **Crewman Powers, Frank (2376) **Crewman T'Mandra (2376-) **Crewman Vinx, Makk (2376-) Medical *Chief Medical Officer **Commander Tydoan (-2375) **Lieutenant Commander Lense, Elizabeth (2376-) *Assistant Chief Medical Officer **Lieutenant J.G. Sarjenka *Nurse **Lieutenant J.G. Wetzel, Sandy (2376-) *Medical Technician **Ensign Copper, John (-2376) **Ensign Falcão, Dantas (2376-) *EMH **Emmett (-2376) KIA External Links * [http://www.psiphi.org/cgi/upc-db/sce/crew-1.html Psi Phi's Complete List, by book] Da Vinci personnel Da Vinci personnel Personnel category:lists